Lovesick
by Dr.Swirly
Summary: NOTE: I FOUND THIS WHILE LOOKING THROUGH STUFF I WROTE. IM GONNA FINISH IT THIS TIME. Harry is, Well, Lovesick. Duh. I've Edited it to make it look Nicer. This AINT a one shot, cause of time travel.
1. The Cure For All

Harry was walking down Diagon Alley. Vendors were calling everywhere, But one caught his eye. He wasn't moving. He wasn't talking. His head was in his arms, an owl, probably his, dropped off a letter. As Harry walked over to him, he began reading it aloud. " Dear Luke, if you cannot maintain sales then the shop will BE PASSED TO YOUR BROTHER, SKIP!' Well, I'll just respond...Mr. Bolt...you ...can...go..to...he-"

"Hello?"

"What?" The boy, probably named Luke, never looked up.

"What do you sell here?"

"Read the sign."

POTIONS

"Can I see your potions?"

"NO. Stare at the marble up there. Now, ...Hell...you...son...of...a..."

Harry stared at the shimmering, cloudy marble. Then a feeling took over.

"LSP. Small. 100 milligrams." Then everything came Back.

"What was that?"

"It's Bewitched. Here we are. Ten Sickles. Fork 'em over."

"For what?"

"An LSP potion."

"What's that?"

"I dunno. You looked into the marble, the potion glowed, so you need to either take the potion like the marble said or buzz off."

"Whatever," Harry answerd, handing over the coins, and gulped it down.


	2. The Confession

Chapter 2- the confession

Harry had completely forgotten about the LSP, so he had to ponder why he was doing things like being alone, isolating himself from other people. Snape couldn't even find a reason to take any points from Gryffindor. It was like he didn't have any friends. He would go quiet whenever someone sat next to him in class. Whenever someone even touched him, he shuddered and moved. Ron and Hermione were in pain seeing Harry like this, but when they tried to talk to him, he said, "Nothing, you wouldn't understand."

Then, in Care of Magical Creatures, the Three-Headed Perilous Python Attacked All three of them. Ron got off easy with a concussion, while Harry and Hermione were poisoned. During that time he'd had a very strange, but realistic, dream. He was riding the coach to hogsmeade when his coach stopped. 'Your true love is about to walk in the door.' Said a familiar voice. He looked at the opening door, and saw someone coming into focus. Then poof he woke from the antidote.

Hermione woke up after the 5 worst days of Harry's life. Then all the pieces fit together. Harry began panicing. He didn't know what to do. Everything was done. He knew who he loved. Exept the potion was driving him nuts! Then he remembered Luke said before he left the stall, 'the potion wont stop until it's done it's job. What it's job is, I don't know. He started acting up that night, then found Hermione in the crowd."Hermione,"Harry gasped "I need to see you by the lake for a walk tonight after sundown, okay?"Hermione seemed confused by what he said and realized that it was the first words that had come out of his mouth for the last month, so it must be important to him."O...kay..."

Hermione found Harry pacing around the lake. "Harry?"

"Hermione. Just walk around for awhile." They walked around for 10 minutes.

"Sit" Harry said, motioning for him to sit down very close to him. Harry was in a spell, the first happiness he'd felt in months.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

"To t-"

"what?"

"Talk."

"about?"

"well..."

"about?"

"shh."

"ju-"

"ILO"

"What?"

"I L-"

"Hmm?"

"I lo-"

Professer Mcgonagall's voice boomed across the grounds"EVERYBODY RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES AT ONCE!" "Ill tell you tomorrow. Same time, same place."

Harry was back to normal the next day. The school was back to normal. That night Harry was pacing "What?"Harry said, noticing her looking at him strangely

"Nothing" "Look, You've always been there for me, and I can talk to you, so, no matter what I say tonight, will you still be my friend?"

"S- sure"

"ok,.."

"I'ts ok, Harry" She said , putting her hand on his shoulder

"I-" Harry gasped, Taking her hand off

"well?"

"l-l-lo-"

He held her hand. "come on."

"I- I can't."

"It's okay" Harry gulped.

"I h-have to show you" He grabbed her back and the back her head and pulled her forward and gave her a long, extremely passionate kiss. "That," he said. Hermione stared into Harry's eyes. She kissed harder. "How's that for an answer," She said ,kissing him more "I can't"

"what?"

"you have Victor"

"Look,..." "I'm ruining it for the both of you."

"look, Harry, it's ok, we-"

"No, its not. Im screwing things up for the -"

"Harry, we broke it off last summer. it's okay."


	3. The Memory Shift

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common room. "I'm crazy. I am definetly crazy ," He muttered as he walked up the staircase. Then there was a muffled sonic boom that came from the common room. As Harry ran down the stairs, Five more muffled sonic booms took place. Harry peeked around the corner into the common room. There stood Luke, four vampires, and 'the beast'( from Angel ). "Follow me through the rip, will you? Now you gonna pay! Stake!" Luke yelled, and a stake came out of the rock-like weapon that was surrounding his wrist. He immediatley slayed all four Vamps and tried to get the beast. The stake shatterd upon impact. "Sure!okay!ZATTER!" A 2- shaped weapon emerged from the top of the Weapon, and Luke shot 3 lazers that formed from in between the 2 points. When the beast was still standing , Luke was gaping."YOU ARE S'POSED TO VAPORIZE! OKAY, I'LL SHOW YOU! BISTAFF!" Two staff weapons came out of each side and he started shooting like hell. After the smoke ckeared, The Beast STILL stood, barely dazed. "Okay, now you're starting to piss me off! Rapid Fire Semi-Automatic Machine Gun!" A tip of a machine gun popped out and started shooting. When the bullets went flying, one bounced off and hit Luke in the shoulder. The bullets ran out and the beast was undamaged. "Go to hell,"Luke whispered, and three narrow metal tubes popped out. He shot three pulses from each. And then, it blew up the common room and turned into the beast into a steaming pile of crap. Then there was a crack of thunder and another explosion outside and it started raining. Then Luke, lying on the ground, started muttering "Damn," He mutterd. "Memory Shift...School... Last Month..." Then Harry felt his memory being sucked out of his head. It felt stange, like he was running extremely fast. Then Luke turned around and stared at Harry. "Oh, hell no!" Luke said, banging on the gun. "Off! OFF!" suddenly, the gun stopped."Replace memories," Luke whispered. Luke put away the Gun and fell, right before everything went black.

Note: the sonic booms happen when someone enters/exits a rift


	4. The Reason

Next thing Harry knew, he was in the common room.

Luke ran up to Harry. "Hey, Harry!"

Confused, Harry said, "Who are you?"

"Oh, crap."

"I said, who are you, and who is _that?_" Harry pointed to Hermione.

"Quickly, Harry, tell me something. What is today's date?"

"1998 ( if seventh book takes place in 2006, then that's before harry's first year) Where am I?"

Luke grabbed him and dragged him out of sight. "Lucky you, you get to hod on to your memories." He pulled out a device that covered up his palm, putting it on Harry's head. Instantly, all memories came back. And with that, Harry jumped back. "CALM DOWN," Luke said in a hypnotizing voice. "Fking moron. Listen to me, Harry. I'll fill you in on what's happened. Last thing you remember is the gun making you feel weird, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, I'm an American exchange student. In Gryffindor, by the way. I'm here to monitor the affects of all the potions."

"You sold other potions?"

"Yes. And, since I don't know what the potions were, I need to make sure that everything is all right. And, I figured out what LSP does. It takes your emotions and screws with them until you find the person of which you are truly attracted to, or, as you people say, in love with. Now, nobody can know about this, got it? The only reason you know is so you don't go blabbing to everybody else."

"Even though, what the hell went on earlier?"

"I had done something in another dimension, and a few guys followed. I'm part of a secret orginization called the Dimension Jumpers. Get this- And this'll be impossible to believe- but, in just about all other universes, your whole life is basically a book, for entertainment, asis mine. Unless you dont have the person who wrote the dimension jumper series."

" Nope."

"Well, here's a copy of your life." Luke handed him a book labeled HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE. Harry flipped through the pages. "No fking way."

HOW BOUT THAT!


End file.
